Three way
by Mattxy55
Summary: This is my first fan fic enjoy please review and tell me what you think about it Please Please Please review!


hey guys this is my first fan fiction and it is about sensitive pornograph so it is named three because I always image my self being in the story don't know why but I do if you want to see what I image my self it is gokus hair but I am skinny ok hope you enjoy. Sono was laying in bed when they heard a big boom. Seji what was that! I don't know I will check it out. Seji looks in the kitchen and in the living room but there was nothing there. Then he comes back to the room saying it was probably nothing. Then Seji went outside to get some fresh air because Sono and Seji did it hard last night. Than sees a big crater in the yard then sees a man in a strange black suit in it. Seji try's to wake him up but it's no use. So he brings him inside. Who's that Sono asks. I don't know I found him in a crater in the back yard. I guess that's what made the big boom Sono replied. Yeah. Where am I the man says. Where is castle oblivion. What Seji says. Your in Japan. Sorry to interrupt mister the man says. And you miss. I am a boy Sono says. Sorry my vision is very blurry right now. Its ok would you like some tea? Yeah thanks. By the way my name is Matt. I'm Seji Yamada and I am Sono Hansaki. wait I know you two your manga artists. Sorry to interrupt I will leave now. Where will you go Seji asks? Well for starters I have to get a job. I think we can help you with that Sono says. But how? There is a section in the building where I work and they need another person. Yeah but what is it? Yaoi. Oh. Thanks. So how are you two related? We will tell you if you promise not to tell anybody Seji says. Ok. We are boyfriends Sono says and sounds proud of it to. Cool I had a boyfriend to. That was until he lost all of his memory. His name was roxas. Where sorry to hear that Seji says. Ok I best be on my way. Wait Sono says. Where will you sleep? I dont know you can live with me or Seji if you wanted to. Your better off at Sonos house he has a spare room in his house. Ok. Here are some cloths thanks. Then Matt falls like he just got knocked on the back of his head. Sorry still a little dizzy. Here is your tea. Thanks. Seji do you have any food Sono asks. Yeah I think I have some left over roman. Here. Thanks! Matthew gobbles it down like he hasn't ate in weeks. Finally Matt gets the new cloths on. Do they fit Seji asks. Yeah they fit perfectly. Matt sits on the couch staring at Sono and Seji. What are you doing Sono asks. Trying to think what your honorifics. Sono-san and Seji-kun right? Yeah Sono says. I think we should go to your house now Sono. Why? Because you have bed and I am going to pass out. Ok. By Seji. Yeah nice meeting you. You to Seji replies. Hey Sono. Yeah can grab my arm so I can get to your car. Yeah sure. And the minute Sono got to the spare room Matt passed out on the bed. The next morning Sono woke up Matt. Why did you wake me up so early. Because it is your interview day. Really? Yeah. As soon as Matt heard that he jumped in the air and ran out of the room to get ready. What are you doing Sono asks. I am getting ready. Ok. What do you watch on TV in the morning? Nothing really. I don't watch TV a lot. Oh ok. How old are you Sono? I am 30. WHAT! You look way to young. Well how old are you? 24. Seji is 20. So your dating someone that is 10 years younger then you. Yeah. I got to say that is amazing you must have the looks. You can here Sono chuckle a little. Do you want a Shower before your interview? Yes that would be nice. Matt comes out all wet and is hair is down. Sono giggles. Then Matt puts his hair to normal. Thats how my hair gets when its wet. I know it looks funny. Matt sat back down on the couch. Sono and Matt where in the the moment and Sono moved a little closer. Before they knew it Matt slipped is tongue in Sono mouth. After two minutes of this Matt yanked away fell off the couch and hit his head on the floor. OW! Sono picked up Matt and Matt said I'm sorry that was my fault. It was time. Matt was very nervous. In the end Matt got the job. So Sono and Matt went to Seji to celebrate. Congrats Seji said. Thanks. So what are we gonna do now Matt said. I think we should go out for dinner Sono said. Matt and Seji agreed. They went to what they herd was the best sushi in town. Matt ordered roman Seji ordered sushi and so did Sono. Hey Matt Seji asked. Yeah. Can I ask you a question in private? Yeah sure. Seji went behind the store. What is it? Have you ever thought of a three way? What!? I mean not really. But me and Sono kinda kissed. Exactly. I guess we can but how are we gonna tell Sono? We can just tell him. Ok. Hey Sono. Yeah. Me and Seji decided we where ready for a three way. Really? Yeah but we where wondering what you thought. I think it's a great idea. Good let's finish are dinner because I have a surprise for both of you. Ok. When Matt,Seji, and Sono got to the apartment they saw a big cover over something in the driveway. What are you waiting for take the cover off. They both took it off it was a new car. Thanks Matt! Yeah but why Sono asked. Because you guys did so much for me gave me a place to stay, and gave me a job. So I guess I will go back with Sono. Seji grabbed Matt. Not so fast. Seji slipped is tongue in Matthews mouth. Matthew moaned. Seji picked up Matt and threw him on the bed. What are you doing Matt asks. Seji unbuttons Matt's shirt. And Seji puts his tongue on Matt's chest and slowly goes down. Until he gets to his pants and takes them off. Matt starts to sweat a little. Matt can hear Sonos new car leaving. Seji starts giving Matt a blow job Matt starts really sweating. Matt says I'm gonna cum. Seji stops then gets up and takes his cloths off. Matt got a little nervous because when he was dating roxas he was the worker. Seji than walks closer. Seji then sticks it in. Matt puts out a big moan. Seji thrusts back and forth slowly. Matt is now covered in sweat. Then Matt feels this sudden sensation and does even a bigger moan. The Seji puts the covers over Matt and Matt goes to sleep almost instantly. Matt does not remember everything that happened that night but he does know he fell in love with Seji and Sono.


End file.
